remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Asai
Kei Asai (浅井 ケイ Asai Kei) is the main protagonist of Sakurada Reset series. He has Memory Retention which helps him retain and recall any part of his memory at any time, even when Misora uses her Reset ability or when his memories are manipulated. Sumire Soma helps him meet Misora. Appearance He is tall and slender with bluish black color hair and eyes. Personality He is very good in observing and grasping the situation. He is quick in making decisions, even if he hesitates a bit he won't drag it and take his own time. He is shown to be kind but he himself refers it to as his own selfishness which makes it look like kindness and hypocrisy to others. He has been a member of the Service Club in their middle school and high school. History Kei came to Sakurada when he was still in elementary school. That day, he took a train to Sakurada on his own. He met a member of the Bureau who handed him a phone with the Witch connected. The Witch told Kei that if he comes to Sakurada, he will never be able to leave and see his family again. Kei rejected her warning as he is curious to see the special abilities found in Sakurada. When arrived, his keyholder broke. A member of the Bureau fixed it with his ability. Excited to see more, Kei quickly left the station to explore. Soon, Kei found out that he has awakened an ability: Memory Retention. He soon came in contact with the Bureau formally, making a contract with them. As a result, he is to stay and live in Sakurada forever. Kei was ready to face what the future brings him. Then, Kei experienced the effects of a Reset ability for the first time, bringing him back to the station. Plot Relationships Misora Haruki Kei is a classmate of Misora and has known her from middle school. They first met on the rooftop of their middle school due to Soma's arrangement and later Misora acknowledges Kei for his effort in saving someone using Misora's ability and completely trusts Kei and his decisions. Although it does not seem so, she starts to become attached to Kei and even starts to feel jealous of him hanging around other girls, in one instance she tells Kei that he has been befriending a lot of girls. The two became a couple after the incident of Soma's death (After reviving Soma). Sumire Soma She is a classmate of Kei and has had feelings for him since she met him. She put a 'love' letter in his shoe locker asking to meet on the school roof, but there Kei met Misora for the first time. After talking with her Soma came to the roof, so it seems her intention was to have Kei and Misora meet. She was used to seeing the future due to her ability, but she fell in love with Kei because according to her his future was the sweetest she had ever seen. She tried to hide her feelings for him but Kei started to develop feelings for her although he did not show it. After a reset Kei finds that Sumire dies after falling into a river and blames it on himself as he ordered Misora to reset and Misora blames herself to the point where she loses the will to use her ability unless Kei orders her to use it. Sumire's death caused a huge shock to Kei as the feelings he had for her start to surface and he vows to revive her. Trivia *Kei Asai's Ability weakness is not known *Kei likes sweet food. *Kei tends to give sarcastic answers to questions. Category:Sakurada Reset characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males